


One night In

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Abuse, F/F, Light BDSM, Short, possibly abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kara finds out Lena has been getting death threats and asks Maggie to look after her. Alex chills out with them.OrThe one where Maggie and Lena bond and Alex gets stressed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been bugging my brain for a while because I totally ship Maggie/Lena as a Brotp so yeah this got dirtier than I'd planned but what are you gonna do?

Lena Luthor was not a coward. There wasn't much she inherited from her family that she was pleased about but she was glad she was brave. Particularly in this situation. She sighed as she reread the email.

" _I can't wait for your death. It's coming soon bitch_."

She started pacing around her office. At some point or another she knew she was going to have to face up to the truth that whoever was sending these threats was probably more serious about them than she'd initially believed. It had started as a note that was taped to the bonnet of her car. But then there had been texts, letters to the office and now emails. Whoever this was, they were determined.

Lena sighed again. She knew it had probably reached the point she should tell someone, but who? Kara, her girlfriend, could obviously sort it, she was supergirl for crying out loud. But Lena knew if she told Kara that Kara would panic. Kara would be entirely focused on her safety and then if something happened and supergirl wasn't around it would be Lena's fault. No, she decided she couldn't tell Kara.

If not Kara, then who? Lena considered Alex for a moment but with the best will in the world, Lena knew Alex would tell Kara in seconds. Which left only one woman. A particularly fiesty detective who had recently sprung into her life as the older Danvers sister came to terms with her sexuality. Lena knew who she had to call, she didn't particularly want to involve the police but maybe Maggie was different what with her also being a friend. She dialed the phone and heard it connect.

"Hello?"

"Maggie Sawyer?"

"I should hope so considering this is her phone. And that's Detective Sawyer. This is my work phone." Lena rolled her eyes at Maggie. Already the woman was winding her up.

"Detective Sawyer."

"Lena Luthor."

"Maggie..." Lena trailed off. What was she thinking calling Maggie, this was a stupid idea she didn't need any help and it was utterly pointless involving the police.

"Lena? Lena are you still there?" Maggie's voice broke Lena from her trance, she shook her head.

"Sorry Maggie, never mind. I don't know why I was ringing."

"Wait. Lena, don't hang up. You didn't ring for no reason so what's up?"

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing."

"Lena-"

"Let it be Maggie."

"No. Tell me what's-" The phone cut off as Lena hung up. Maggie frowned. Something was clearly off the business woman. She considered for a moment what to do. After thinking it over, Maggie hit S on her speed dial.

"Hey Maggie, what's up?" Kara's voice came chirping through the phone but Maggie didn't bother to try and hide her concern.

"Kara, Lena just called."

"Lena called you?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Not sure. She hung up before I got a reason, I'm heading over but thought you might want to know your girlfriend was calling a cop." Kara suddenly registered what Maggie was saying, she was worried about Lena.

"On my way."

Lena was pacing around her office when Kara landed on the balcony in full Supergirl clothing. She was slightly surprised but covered it quickly, after all Kara was her girlfriend, she was allowed to drop in whenever.

"Kara, what a pleasant surprise."

"Hey you."

Kara walked over to Lena and kissed her gently, Lena quickly found herself getting lost in the moment and just as she flicked her tongue over Kara's bottom lip, Kara pulled back.

She rested her forehead gently against Lena's and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath in. Most people probably wouldn't even think twice about it but Lena knew this was a sign of the super stressing. Kara had explained not long after they got together that all of her senses were heightened, and because of that she really enjoyed being around Lena because she found her scent calming. Kara had gone bright red and stuttery trying to explain that which Lena had just found even more adorable.

"What's up sweetheart?"

"Nothing, I'm good, I just... How are you?" 

"Hey, don't shut me out. Talk to me Kara what's wrong?" Lena was immediately on her guard, Kara never shut her out unless something was seriously wrong.

"Nothing. I was just, I was thinking about you. That's all."

"And...?" 

"And I was worried." 

"Wait, why were you," Lena suddenly paused, and realised Maggie must have told Kara that she'd rung. She grit her teeth in frustration, this was exactly what she'd wanted to avoid happening.

"When did you speak to Maggie?" Lena almost growled out the words, and Kara flinched.

"Why are you mad?

"When did she speak to you Kara?"

"She rang me a minute ago, saying she'd had a bit of a weird call from you." Lena let out a huff of frustration, and Kara could practically see the tension in her body.

"She didn't need to do that. I didn't want to worry you. It wasn't supposed to concern you."

"Lena I'm your girlfriend. I'm always going to worry."

"That's why I didn't ring you! I didn't want to worry you."

"So there's something to worry about?"

"No. Well. Sort of." Lena paused. "I've got it sorted."

It was that moment that Maggie pushed open the door. She walked in to see Kara stood, hands on her hips and a fierce look on her face, masking hurt, Maggie noted. Lena meanwhile was stood tall, holding her head high but her body language was completely closed off. The pair seemed to be in a silent stand off.

"Am I interrupting?"

"You." Lena whirled towards Maggie. "Why the fuck did you call Kara?"

"Lena manners."

"Fuck you Kara." 

Maggie didn't even see them move, but the next thing she knew, Lena was on her knees in front of Kara, who had a fistful of Lena's hair in a tight grip and was forcing her to make eye contact and stay still. Lena's chest was heaving and Kara seemed furious.

"How dare you speak to Maggie and I like that. You are going to apologise right now and if the next two words out of your mouth aren't 'I'm sorry' so help me Rao I will take you over my knee with Maggie in the room." 

There was a moment of silence. Lena and Kara stared at each other, and Maggie watched on, completely shocked and slightly confused. It almost felt like Kara was testing Lena, pushing her, daring her to disobey. Lena was still radiating anger, but she held her tongue. She stayed still for a long time, clearly thinking.

Slowly, Lena's breathing began to even out, and Kara began to look calmer. The tension seemed to drain from Lena. Kara relaxed her grip, before fully releasing Lena and Lena lowered her head. She fixed her eyes on a spot on the floor. "Do you still need a minute? You can just nod or shake your head Lena." Lena nodded.

Kara remained standing, although no longer holding Lena she still seemed to hold complete power over the other woman. They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Lena spoke.

"I'm sorry Maggie. You are here to help that was really rude." Lena drew in a breath. "Kara, I-" Lena's voice broke, and she started to cry. How could she have said that to Kara? What was she thinking. She didn't deserve someone like Kara, someone so pure and amazing, in her life. Now Kara would leave her and all because she hadn't wanted to worry her girlfriend in the first place. She was a nightmare. She was broken. No one wanted to be associated with a Luthor anyway.

As soon as Lena started crying Kara immediately hit the ground. She was on her knees and hugging Lena in to her chest. 

"Shh baby. It's okay, you're okay Lena. I love you. You're a good-" Kara paused, her eyes flicking over to Maggie who was stood by the door and seemed a little shocked. Kara just decided to sort it later.

"You're a good girl Lena, you're such a good girl." Lena's breathing began to even out again but she was still snuffling into Kara's shoulder. With her superhearing Kara could just make out Lena's continuous muttered "I'm sorry". 

Kara let Lena cry it out because she knew that's what Lena needed. When she finished, she let the woman compose herself for a second, before Kara leant back and Lena stood. Kara remained on her knees, looking up at Lena who smiled down at her. Lena reached for Kara's hand and pulled her up. 

"Um-" Before Maggie could finish her sentence, Kara cut in.

"1. Don't ever talk to Alex about this. 2. If you genuinely want to know," Kara turned and caught Lena's eyes, the pair seemed to have a silent conversation before Kara turned back to Maggie, "then ask. But take a minute to think about it."

Maggie did pause. Her mouth closing then opening before closing again. Eventually she shook her head. Kara smiled, before turning to Lena once more.

"Okay Lena, spill, what's going on."

"I'vesortofbeengettingdeaththreats." Lena spoke quickly just to get all the words out. But neither Maggie or Kara quite understood.

"Once more love." Kara reached for Lena's hand and squeezed it gently.

"I've sort of been getting death threats."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the other half, in which we see more bonding. Please enjoy. Also come find me on tumblr under feeair.

The response was immediate, Maggie forced the office door closed and drew her gun. Kara immediately used her xray vision to sweep the office and check it was safe. 

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" That was Maggie.

"Why didn't you tell me?" That was Kara.

Lena rubbed her temples then pinched the bridge of her nose. She grabbed a glass from the cupboard, poured herself a gin and tonic and went and sat down on the sofa. The last time she had done this was after nearly ending the world because of her family issues. God she was a mess.

"It started with a note on my car bonnet, and has lead to letters and now emails." Lena gestured to her computer where the most recent email was causing all this mess. Kara and Maggie went and looked over her laptop; both reading the threat.

"Right. I will move throughout the office block, scan every room and see if I can find any suspicious behaviour or see any unusual items-"

"Kara."

"Then I will fly round the local area to your building and listen in on people to try and collect intel."

"Kara."

"I'll stay within hearing distance of your heartbeat just in case. I'll then-"

"Kara stop." Lena finally managed to cut Kara off and stood, turning to look out her window and over the city.

"This is exactly why I didn't ring you, and before you interrupt, yes you have a right to worry but that's not my point. You cannot solely focus on me."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"If you insist on acting like a child I will."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Kara. You're supergirl, you have to take care of the city even if you want to look after me." 

For a moment Maggie was slightly nervous that everything was going to explode again, but then Kara nodded and the tension slid away.

"You're right. Of course you're right Lena but maybe..." Kara trailed off then turned. "Maggie, could we organise a police bodyguard or something?"

"Of course. We could give Lena a security detail-"

"Thank you Maggie but that will not be necessary."

"LENA I'M NOT LEAVING YOU WITH NOTHING!" Kara's outburst was met with silence. Lena seemed a little taken aback. Maggie, on the other hand, started thinking.

"What if..." Maggie trailed off, rethinking her suggestion, but then she figured, what would she lose? "What if Alex and I were the security detail?"

Lena tilted her head,considering the offer. Both Maggie and Alex were smart, she enjoyed there company though she wasn't certain Alex was keen on her.

"Wait, Alex wouldn't be allowed to do it? She's DEO." Kara looked over at Maggie, who actually snorted.

"You think this threat is going to be human? She's a luthor Kara, no offence Lena." Lena just raised her glass before taking another sip.

"Okay... okay so Maggie and Alex protection detail, I'll try and track down the alien but I won't let it stop me being supergirl. How does that sound?" Kara and Maggie both turned to Lena, waiting for her response.

"I suppose that's probably the best I'm going to get isn't it?" Kara nodded and Maggie just grinned.

"Okay with that agreed, Lena from this point forward I need to know in advance where you'll be at all times. I'll call Alex and get her to come over. Lena send me your schedule or get Jess to do it or whatever-"

"How do you know my receptionist?"

"I'm a detective and she sits outside your door. Of course I clocked her name."

"Of course." The sarcasm in Lena's tone was unmistakable but Maggie ignored it.

"Kara, check the building and see if anything looks suspicious, if it seems all clear head back to the DEO and do your thing. I'd suggest having Winn cross reference the list of aliens that the Luthors have ticked off with any recent alien activity." Kara nodded. She quickly kissed Lena on the cheek before heading out onto the balcony and jetting off.

"Your girlfriend has no patience."

"Trust me, I know." Lena smiled then took another sip.

"So..." Maggie trailed off wondering how best to ask the question in her head. "You and Kara seemed," Maggie paused again searching for the right word, "stressed earlier."

"Maggie, if you want to ask about my submitting to Kara, just ask." Maggie's jaw dropped at Lena's casual remark, and Lena just smirked.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Lena's eyes flashed. 

"Just because you saw me in a vulnerable moment does not mean you now can baby me. I'm a perfectly capable woman."

"I meant is it consensual." 

"Oh." Lena paused, a small smile crossing her face as certain memories passed through her mind. "Yeah. Definitely consensual. The other day Kara-" 

"Nope. No. Never mind. That's my girlfriend's little sister which makes her my little sister and I don't want to think about it." Maggie shook her head as if trying to clear whatever image was in it out, as Lena just laughed.

"How about you go and call Alex and I get some drinks."

"Can't drink, I'm on the job."

"Not even one?"

"Not even one. Besides, Kara would kill me."

"What she doesn't know can't hurt her."

"She'd find out. Go get yourself a drink and I'll call Alex."

"Fine I'll just order up some coke. Sure you won't want something when you're finished?" Lena was determined and Maggie just rolled her eyes.

"I drink budweiser and Alex drinks scotch, but order up coke because that's what we'll drink." Lena just grinned.

*

Alex, Maggie and Lena had been in the office for nearly three hours when Kara rang to say they'd found the guy. Alex stepped out to take the call. Not much had happened during their wait. Alex and Maggie had both sat on the sofa drinking coke, though their guns had been out and ready to use if necessary. Meanwhile Lena, whose desk had been moved so it was out of sight of the window, had been sat working on her laptop. Barely any conversation had been had between the three of them.

Alex reentered the room and smiled.

"Lena, you'll be pleased to know that Kara and the DEO have caught the man behind the threats. He was an alien refugee called Mark Casper, apparently Lex killed his brother James and he was out for revenge." Maggie frowned slightly at Alex, surprised at how blunt she was. For the first time, she began to think that perhaps Kara was right in her worries that Alex wasn't particularly keen on Lena. Lena, however, paid no attention to Alex's bluntness.

"Thank you. The DEO continually impress me with their impressive reaction time." 

Alex nodded, acknowledging Lena's compliment but making no further statement on the matter. 

"Kara also said to let you know that she is going to be an hour or so, because something else came up at the DEO."

"Right, well thank you for letting me know."

"So... Shall we make a move?" Had Maggie been looking at Alex, she would have missed it. As it was, she caught the slight flash of fear that passed over Lena's expression. It was gone within an instant as Lena managed to immediately school her expression back to neutral but Maggie caught it. 

"We don't have to go right now do we babe?" Maggie smiled at Alex, then turned towards Lena. "Luthor. It is well past the time you need to be working, how about you go and get those drinks you ordered up and we'll chill together until Kara gets back?"

"1. Stop calling me Luthor. 2. Very well. It was Bud and Scotch if I remember rightly?"

"You got scotch?" Alex looked between Maggie and Lena, a hopeful smile on her face. Maggie just laughed.

Lena returned with two glasses, a bottle of scotch, and a crate of budweiser. The three happily settled in to sharing a drink and very polite small talk, despite Maggie's best efforts to turn the conversation somewhere deeper. Two beers in, her patience finally ran out. 

"Come on Lena. You're dating Kara. You're family now. You've got to start talking to us." Lena simply quirked an eyebrow.

"What exactly did you want to know?"

"I don't know something about you, you're a Luthor! What was growing up with the family like? Tell us about your childhood. Or a hope. Or just something personal I don't know!" Alex kept quiet and just continued to drink her scotch.

"You realise I could say the exact same thing to you, Maggie. You've told me nothing about your childhood, or your hopes, or anything personal. Do you like your family?"

"Oh yeah they're great. Really fantastic, I love them."

"Yet you use the same sarcastic and slightly bitter tone I reserve for my wonderful mother."

"Fair point. What do you suggest?" Lena paused, considering Maggie's question. Alex remained quiet, merely observing the two and wondering where this was going to go. Finally, after what felt like minutes, but in reality had most likely been mere moments, Lena smiled.

"One bud, equals one story."

"Sorry?" Maggie looked surprised.

"Each new bottle you finish, I will tell one story about my childhood." Alex's eyes widened, already knowing this was going to end badly. Lena was smirking, and Maggie was grinning like an idiot.

"You so have yourself a deal." With that, Maggie popped the cap on the closest bottle to her, winked at Lena, and proceeded to down the bottle in one. Lena's eyes widened slightly as Maggie finished the drink. Wiping the excess from around her mouth with the back of her sleeve. 

"Story time Luth- Lena. Go." 

"Very well." Lena paused. "The first time I ever cried, was because a girl had been mean to me at school. She had pushed me over. I didn't cry at the time, but when I got home I did. I cried for a while, in my room." Lena paused again, taking a breath. "I don't know whether my mother heard me and realised I was crying or heard different noises to usual and came to see what I was doing. Either way, she found me. She yelled at me for weakening the Luthor name. That was the first time I was taught a Luthor must not show weakness. She yelled and told me off until I stopped crying. Without an ounce of compassion, she called me disgusting, then turned and left." Lena finished her story and was met with silence. Alex looked horrified. Maggie however had a very weird expression on her face. She seemed to be trying to relax before eventually she broke and started laughing. Alex looked at Maggie in shock, but then noticed that Lena looked like she was also trying not to laugh before she too joined in. Alex sat confused as the laughter continued.

"I'm sorry." Maggie was wheezing, desperately trying to get herself back under control. She wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes. "I'm sorry. I know it's not funny but also I can just picture it and my family were so the same, when I was little my Dad and I were in the park and he saw two men kissing and was so mad. He was yelling at them and was so angry his little girl had been 'exposed to this disgusting cult' and I just... how did it take me so long to realise he was a bad person?" 

It was probably a lot to do with the alcohol, but Lena and Maggie laughed again. Somehow, they were taking comfort from the shared experience of abuse. As they continued drinking, the deal was forgotten. Lena talked about the time she'd 'only' received a 4.8 GPA. As far as her mother was concerned, she could do better and so she'd let the family down. Maggie talked about the time her Dad saw her kiss a girl out by the front lawn and had locked the door, not letting her back in the house for two days. Lena explained about the time when her father was coming home, and her mother had locked her in a cupboard and instructed her to remain silent so that Lex could have all the time with Lionel when he visited. Lena had not been given any food for three days. Maggie took over, remembering the time her Mum had gone to hit her. She'd struck back and it had resulted in an unbelievable beating from both parents. 

It was as Maggie finished that story, still with both Lena and her laughing, remarking about what idiots they were and questioning their sanity due to the fact they both still desperately wanted their parents approval, that Alex finally broke. She had been getting progressively more upset as the pair told their stories from childhood but hadn't been able to get them to stop. Upon hearing Maggie laugh about being hit, she snapped, leaving the room and heading to the bathroom on the floor below. She walked into the women's bathroom, and sank down to the floor, leaning her head back against the wall, taking a deep breath, and crying again. 

That was how Kara found her. She'd heard something unusual as she was on her way back and had flown faster, heading straight for Alex. She walked in to see Alex crying and was by her side in an instant. She wrapped her arms around Alex and let the girl cry for a minute.

"What's wrong Alex?" Kara paused, and then suddenly her mind panicked, "Is it Lena, or Maggie? Are they okay, is everyone okay?" Kara started pulling back quickly, ready to go and rescue anyone but Alex caught her before she could leave.

"You don't... they're fine. Sort of. I don't know what's happening." Kara's brow furrowed in confusion, but she sat back down and let Alex continue talking. 

"After you rang to say you were going to be a while, Maggie decided we'd relax with Lena until you were back. We all started drinking and then Maggie pushed Lena into talking about her childhood, and then they started sharing stories that were just..." Alex trailed off but Kara understood. She sighed, almost certain she knew what was happening upstairs. She stood, and pulled Alex up with her.

"Come on. Let's go and see if we an get those two to stop."

Kara and Alex reentered the office to find Lena and Maggie in hysterics.

"Lena. How are you feeling sweetheart?" Lena looked up at Kara and smiled.

"Kaaraaaa, baby. You're home. C'mere." Lena tried to open her arms for Kara to come and sit with her but she was swaying quite a lot. Maggie meanwhile, noticed Alex was back.

"Babe! You're so hot. Do you know that? You should c'mere too." Maggie didn't wait for Alex to join her, instead standing up and trying to get towards her, she made it about three steps before falling over. Alex didn't move. 

"Lena, you made Alex sad, did you know that?" Lena looked between Alex and Kara.

"Alex is there. She's fine."

"But she was sad." 

"She's fine now."

"Lena." Kara's tone changed and she felt the slight shiver pass through Lena. Realising this was her easiest way to fix the situation, Kara sighed internally before leaning close to Lena and whispering in her ear.

"Do exactly what you're told, or else. You're going to bid Alex and Maggie good night, then go to the bedroom upstairs. Understand?"

"Why are we sleeping in my office bedroom?" Lena pouted but Kara narrowed her eyes. 

"Now." Kara bit down lightly on Lena's earlobe, and this time she shuddered violently. Lena felt her stomach muscles clench and her breath hitched. 

"Okay." Lena let her eyes close momentarily, before standing.

"Maggie, Alex, thank you for looking after me and keeping me company tonight but I think it's time we say goodnight. I'm going to head upstairs." Alex watched Lena walk away, before turning to look at Kara.

"She seems more calm than she did a minute ago." Kara shrugged and then smiled.

"Do you need a hand with Maggie?"

"No we'll be good."

"Okay, well I'm going to go up to Lena. I'll speak to you tomorrow." Alex smiled at Kara, wondering what exactly she'd said to get Lena to go. She shook her head, and put her arm around Maggie. She'd seen Maggie drink before, but she'd never seen her drunk.

"Come on you, let's get home to bed." Maggie snuggled into Alex's shoulder, and Alex rolled her eye's, helping her girlfriend navigate her way round the room, starting the walk home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that! It is my personal belief that Maggie and Lena would really get on because of their trauma and the way they handle it and I wanted to explore that. Anyway! I hope I did these guys some justice and thanks very much for reading. :D

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first EVER fanfic. Ever. And I'm publishing it, putting it out there, in the public.  
> I'm nervous if you didn't get that.  
> SO please be nice no meanie peace and happiness and all that shit ya get me?  
> Also, find me on tumblr under feeair :D


End file.
